The Never Ending Past
by lorrie
Summary: Drake is haunted by dreams and realities of his past. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

"**The Never Ending Past"**

**By Lorrie**

**Chapter 1 – Dreams and Confessions**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Drake & Josh". The characters belong to the creators and Nickelodian, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)**

Thunder crashed as lightening ripped across the sky. Drake pushed himself to run faster and faster, turning every few seconds to see if he was still being chased. The running stopped the moment he smashed into a large, solid man. Staring into his green-gray eyes filled Drake with a terror that he had only felt from one man . . . his father.

"Drake!" Josh called out as he shook his step-brother, trying to wake him. "Drake, come on, you're having another nightmare. Wake up!"

Drake bolted upright in bed. "NO!" He shouted, waking everyone in the house.

Audrey and Walter bounded up the stairs and into the room their sons shared. "Drake?" Audrey called to him.

"Son, are you alright?" Walter asked, both making their way to Drake's loft where the teenager sat shaking with his head in his hands.

Audrey wrapped her arms around him. "Another nightmare?" She asked. Drake nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Honey, this is the third time this week you've had nightmares. This isn't like you." Audrey stated as she rubbed his back.

He drew in a ragged breath. "I'm fine. I'm just tired and a little stressed about exams."

His mother looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Drake nodded and managed a little smile. "I'll be fine mom. Don't worry about me."

She smiled at him, roused his hair and tucked him in bed. "Goodnight." She said as she gently kissed his forehead.

After their parents had left the room, Drake lay still under his comforter. Josh looked up towards the loft. "Drake, are you asleep?" He asked quietly.

"No." Drake replied.

"Do you want to talk?" Josh asked.

Drake shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He knew deep down that he needed to talk to someone, but he didn't want his parents to worry.

Minutes passed and just when Josh thought Drake had fallen asleep, he heard him speak. "If I tell you something, you can't tell mom and dad, OK?"

"O-K." Josh replied, hesitantly.

Drake sat on the edge of his bed with just Josh's lamp on. "I've been dreaming about my father." Drake looked down at the floor.

Josh's eyes widened. Drake never talked about his father, no one did.

"Josh, I don't know how much you know about mom and my father's divorce, but it was pretty ugly and most of it had to do with me." Drake confessed.

"I really don't know anything about it. I feel sure that mom told dad everything before they got married, but dad didn't share any of it with me." Josh confessed.

Drake closed his eyes as memories, mostly bad, of his father came to mind. "Mom was working on her graduate degree, taking night classes. She had just found out that she was pregnant with Megan and dad wasn't too happy about that, plus I think he hated staying home with me at nights while mom was in class."

Josh propped himself up on his pillows, sensing that this was going to be a long night, but knowing Drake needed to talk.

"I was only five when all of this started, but I remember all of it. Mom would come home and start on her homework and dad would be all in her face because she hadn't fixed dinner. I can remember hearing them arguing one night and dad said that he was tired of staying home with the brat . . . me . . . while she was out wasting her time and his money."

Josh looked at Drake sympathetically. "Your dad called you a brat?"

"That's only the tip of the iceberg, brother." Drake said as he hopped off of his bed, grabbed a partially eaten bag of chips and took a seat on the couch.

Josh got up and joined him on the couch. "What does this have to do with your nightmares?"

"After a few months of mom going to class and dad staying home with me, dad really began to hate me. He hated the sound of me, the sight of me, even the mention of my name would get him going." Drake said, closing his eyes for a moment, thankful that it was still dark enough in the room that Josh couldn't see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Drake, are you OK? Do you want some water or something?" Josh asked.

Drake shook his head. "No. I'm OK." He replied and then cleared his throat. "Anyway, after a few months, my father started swatting me with a fly swatter. He had never as much as spanked me before, but suddenly he was swatting me every chance he got. Sometimes it was for toys I had left out on the floor, or for not clearing my dishes from the table after dinner, but sometimes it was just because he felt like swatting me."

Drake was afraid to look at Josh's face. He knew if he did he wouldn't be able to finish. "He dared me to tell mom, so I kept my mouth shut, but soon the swatting turned to hitting. In the beginning he would hit me with the back of his hand, but only in place where my clothes would cover so no one would know what was happening, but he was getting more and more frustrated and by the time mom was ready for exams, he had gone from hitting to punching."

Tears were streaming down Josh's face. He wiped them away, hoping Drake couldn't see him. "And mom still didn't know?" He asked.

Drake shook his head. "She had a lot going on with school and she never had any reason to think my father would do anything like that." He stared straight ahead before continuing. "But one night when she came home and he had gone too far . . . she found me laying in heap on the kitchen floor, covered in blood and a note from dad on the kitchen table telling her that he was sorry for everything."

Josh stared at Drake in disbelief. "He beat you that badly?" He heard his own voice crack as he spoke.

Drake nodded. "I spent almost a month in the hospital recovering from a concussion, four broken ribs and a broken leg. There was a lot of internal bleeding and, well a lot of it, I either don't remember or don't want to remember."

"I had no idea, Drake." Josh started.

Drake shrugged his shoulders. "It was a long time ago, but bringing things up to the present, the jerk called me from prison last week."

"HE WHAT?" Josh said loudly, jumping to his feet.

"Shhhh!" Drake brought his finger to his lips and placed one hand on Josh's shoulder. "Keep it down,you'll wake everybody up again."

"Drake, we have to tell mom and dad about this." Josh exclaimed.

Drake stared at his brother sternly. "You promised me that you wouldn't tell anyone."

"I, I know I did, but Drake . . ." He let his sentence drop. "What else did he say?" He finally asked.

Drake hung his head. "That he coming for me to finish what he started."

Josh placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "And that's what the dreams have been about?"

Drake nodded. "It's always the same dream. It's dark and stormy, I'm running for all I'm worth and someone's chasing me, then suddenly, he's in front of me and I can't get away from him. That's usually when I wake up or someone wakes me up."

"Are you sure he's still in prison?" Josh asked.

Drake nodded. "I called yesterday just to be sure."

"Then he's just messing with your head, right?" Josh said, laughing nervously.

Drake smiled somewhat. "Yeah, I guess."


	2. Suspicions Confirmed

"**The Never Ending Past"**

**By Lorrie**

**Chapter 2 – Confirmation of Suspicions**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Drake & Josh". The characters belong to the creators and Nickelodian, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)**

"You look like crap." Josh observed as Drake climbed into the car.

Drake buckled in and brought his hand to his face to shield his eyes from the sun. "I feel like crap." He muttered.

"Are you sick?" Megan asked from the backseat.

Drake shook his head as he felt both Megan and Josh staring at him. "No. Just tired."

Josh pulled out of the driveway and drove to Megan's school. "Have a good day, Megan."

"Thanks." She replied as she got out. "Don't forget to pick me up this afternoon." She reminded.

"We'll be here." Josh replied and nudged Drake.

"See ya Meg." Drake said quietly.

Josh waited until Megan was inside the school before pulling away. Drake stared at him. "What did you do that for?"

"What?" Josh asked.

"Wait until she was inside." Drake replied.

Josh shrugged. "Well, with everything you told me last night, I just thought we couldn't be too careful."

Drake stared back at the school and nodded, nervously. "You don't think he would try to go after Megan, do you?" He asked, slowly.

"I don't know, Drake. I don't really know anymore about him than what you told me last night and I still think you should tell mom and dad that he called."

Drake shook his head. "They'd only worry."

Suddenly, Josh's eyes grew wide as he watched an SUV zoom up behind them. "He's not slowing down!" Josh shouted. "He's supposed to slow down!"

Drake turned around, his eyes locking with the driver's for a moment. "Step on the gas Josh!" The vehicle continued to gain on them. "Josh! Floor it!" Drake shouted.

Josh sped up to a speed he could somewhat control, but the SUV caught up to them and began to tap their bumper. Wide-eyed with terror, Drake stared at his brother. "It's him." He said breathlessly. "It's him."

The SUV nudged at Josh's car until he finally ran him off of the road and kept going. Josh gripped the steering wheel tightly and finally took in a deep breath. He realized that Drake hadn't spoken. "Drake!" He called out and slightly shook his ashen-faced step-brother.

"It was him." Drake whispered.

"Drake, are OK?" Josh yelled, shaking him again.

Drake closed his eyes tightly for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah." He drew in a ragged breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

Josh nodded as Drake finally turned and faced him. "Yeah, I'm fine." The two boys sat quietly for a moment until Josh broke the silence. "We have to tell mom and dad."

Drake stared at Josh. "I'm not entirely sure it was him Josh. I mean, I haven't seen the guy in eleven years and . . ."

"Drake, we're telling mom and dad everything." Josh replied, his eyes never leaving his brother's.

Drake slowly nodded. "Wait until after my gig tonight, OK?"

"You know you probably shouldn't go alone." Josh cautioned.

Drake snickered slightly. "I'll be fine. I'm sure I'm just running from ghosts anyway. I mean he's locked up for at least another four years and if there was any possibility of letting him out, the authorities are supposed to contact mom and I'm sure she'd let me know."

Josh stared at him. "So, you're sure that you want to go alone. I mean, I could go with you or for that matter, you could ride with Scott or someone else, right?"

Drake side-stepped his brother's question. "Let's get going. We're late as it is." He said, looking at his watch.

The school day seemed to drag on. Drake caught himself reliving the morning's events several times during the day. "Drake Parker, did you hear me?" Mr. Adams, his Geography teacher asked.

"Uh, no sir. Sorry." He sank slightly in his chair as he glanced at the clock on the wall – 3:10. "I can make it five more minutes." He thought.

The bell rang and Drake met up with Josh in the hallway. "So, you ready to go, bro?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I guess I've got everything." He replied.

"Are you ready for Hixon's Chemistry exam?" Josh asked.

Drake rolled his eyes. "I'll be lucky if I don't blow myself up during the lab part." He joked and then smiled. "I guess it's a good thing I have Christy as a lab partner."

As the two climbed into Josh's car, they were completely unaware of a pair of eyes watching them from across the street. "Come on son, show me where you live now." A sinister voice whispered as he took a long draw on a cigarette.

"Don't forget we're picking up Megan." Drake said as Josh pulled out of his parking spot.

"I know. I know." He repeated as he looked at his watch. "We're late too. She's gonna have a fit."

"Probably." Drake replied.

As Josh pulled into the elementary school's parking lot, he spotted his step-sister on the curb. "There she is." He said, coming to a stop in front of her.

Drake quickly opened the door, got out and opened the door for Megan. She paused before climbing into the backseat. "You're late!" She hissed. He looked up and down the street before getting back into the car.

"Sorry, I had to get my Chemistry book and . . ." Josh started.

"It's my fault." Drake interrupted. "Sorry."

Megan was dumbfounded. Drake rarely ever apologized to her. "It's . . . ok . . . I guess." She replied.

Drake stared out the side window and said nothing until they pulled into the garage.

"Alright," Megan said, punching Drake in the shoulder as he got out. "Out with it. What's up with you?"

Drake grabbed his shoulder. "Owww. Nothing. Just leave me alone, OK?" He slammed the door as he entered the house and ran up the stairs to his room.

Josh and Megan came in behind him. "Drake, Josh, Megan!" Audrey called from the kitchen.

"Hi mom!" Josh called and headed upstairs.

"Hi mommy." Megan said sweetly as she entered the kitchen and gave her mother a big hug.

"Well, at least I can count on a hug from one of my kids." She hugged Megan in return. "Where did your brothers go?"

"Upstairs, I think. Drake is real moody today."

Audrey furrowed her brown. "Moody, how?"

"I don't know. He apologized for he and Josh being a little late picking me up from school today and he's been looking over his shoulder a lot."

"That is a bit odd." Audrey replied.

Josh threw his backpack onto his bed and stared at his brother, who had jumped into his loft and grabbed his favorite guitar. "Are you sure you're OK?"

Drake closed his eyes and played several riffs before laying the instrument down in frustration and began pacing up and down in front of their couch.

"I hate this. I hate feeling like he can get to me anytime he wants to. I hate feeling threatened and I hate not knowing when it's coming, you know?" He paused and continued before Josh could speak. "No, you can't possibly know. You've always had a dad who loved you and would never even consider hitting you. There's no way you would know what this is like."

Josh stood in front of Drake and placed his hands on the teen's shoulders. "Drake! Snap out of it!" He shook him slightly.

Drake brought both hands to his face and took several deep breaths. Josh gently led him to the couch and sat him down. "Drake, you really need to tell mom and dad about this . . . now."

"Tell mom and dad about what?" Audrey asked as she entered the room. She stared at her son and instantly knew that he was upset. "Drake, what's going on?" She sat down beside of him and he instantly looked away. Audrey's hand touched his chin and guided his face towards hers. "What's wrong?"

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." Josh said quietly and left the room.

Audrey patiently waited for Drake to speak. "Drake, honey, I know something's really bothering you. Tell me what's going on."

"He's back." Drake whispered as he stood up, trying desperately to hide his tears and his terror.

"Who's back?" She asked.

Drake faced her. "Him. My father."

Audrey shook her head slightly not wanting to hear anymore about the man who had caused them so much agony. "No honey, he can't be. He was sentenced to 15 years and it hasn't been that long yet."

Drake stared at the floor, tears streaming silently down his cheeks. "He called me last week and said that he was coming for me to finish what he started." Audrey pulled him close to her and hugged him, crying with him as he continued. "I've been so scared all week and then this morning, someone ran us off of the road." He pulled free of her embrace and stared into her face. "Mom, it was a big SUV and I saw the driver. It was him! I know it was him!"

"Honey, let's put some closure to this right now, OK?" She said as she got up from the couch and wrapped her arm around her son's shoulder.

"How?" He asked as he walked with his mom downstairs.

"I'm calling the State Penitentiary." She stopped at the phone in the living room, pulled out the phone book and dialed a number she had written in the back.

After a few moments of working her way through the proper channels, her face suddenly drained of all color. "What do you mean, he's escaped?" She exclaimed and then grew quiet. "And no one thought it was important enough to contact me? Do you even know why he's locked up? He's a child abuser! He almost killed our son eleven years ago and no one even considered that we might be in danger?" She was screaming as Walter came through the door.

"What's going on?" Walter asked.

Drake stared straight ahead, his eyes closed, his concentration on his breathing at the moment. "Drake's dad escaped from prison." Josh stated quietly.

Walter's eyes grew large as he watched Audrey slam the phone back onto the cradle. She wrapped her arms around Drake and Megan. "Get some clothes together, we're not staying here as long as he's free."

Drake shook his head. "I'm not leaving. I'm not gonna let this man I hardly know keep me from living my life." He wiggled free of his mother's embrace. "I have a gig tonight and I'm going."

"Drake!" Audrey shouted after him as he bounded up the stairs.

"Audrey," Walter called to her quietly. "Let him go."

"You can't be serious." She started as Walter pulled her to him. He could feel her shaking as she spoke. "You know what Michael did to him." She allowed him to hug her tightly. "Drake said that he called here last week, that's when his nightmares started."

"I'll go with him tonight. But he's right honey; we can't stop living our lives because this guy is on the loose."

"I know, but . . . I'm just so afraid." Audrey confessed.

Josh opened the door to the bedroom. "You're not seriously going tonight, are you?"

Drake zipped his guitar case. "Yes, I seriously am going tonight. I've worked hard to get to this point. The whole band has and I'm not going to let them down because I'm afraid of my father." He grabbed the case and the keys to the car. As he crept downstairs, he made sure that Walter and Audrey were occupied in the kitchen while he snuck out into the garage and quietly left.

Walter looked at this watch. "Hey, what time is Drake's band playing anyway?" He asked.

"In about a couple of hours. He'll want to leave soon to get set up."

Walter called up the steps. "Drake! We'd better get a move on if we're going to get to the club in time."

Josh appeared at the top of the steps. "He's already gone. I thought you knew."

Walter felt his heart sink as he rested his head on the banister, dreading to tell Audrey that Drake had ventured out on his own.

To be continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3

"**The Never Ending Past"**

**By Lorrie**

**Chapter 3 - Confrontation**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Drake & Josh". The characters belong to the creators and Nickelodian, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)**

"How did he get past us?" Audrey asked after Walter told her that Drake had already left.

Walter shrugged as he grabbed his keys from the counter. "I don't know, but we had better follow him."

Audrey picked up her purse. "Good idea. Which club is he playing?"

Walter looked at Josh, who looked at Megan, who looked back at Josh. "I don't know!" Josh shouted with concern in his voice. "He never said where they were playing, just that it was a great opportunity for the band."

Audrey let her purse slide down her arm to the couch. "He could be anywhere." She sighed, letting her hands rest on the back of the couch.

"Why don't you check with Scotty's mom, maybe he said where they'd be playing." Josh asked.

"Good idea, son." Walter replied, pulling out the phone book.

Audrey waited patiently for an answer and was then on the phone briefly.

"Well?" Walter asked.

She shook her head. "She didn't know either. I'll check with the other parents. Surely one of them must have said where they were playing."

After another few minutes on the phone, she hung up with the last parent in frustration. "Not one of us knows where our kids are. How could we all be that irresponsible?"

Walter put his hands on her shoulders. "He'll be OK honey." He kissed her cheek. "I'll find him if I have to check every club in the city."

"I'm coming with you." Josh announced.

"Me too." Megan said.

"No Megan. You're too young to get into the teen clubs and besides, you need to keep your mother company." Walter replied, staring at Audrey.

"We're coming with you." Audrey stated.

"Honey, what if he calls? What if he comes home early and finds no one here?"

She let her head drop and nodded sullenly. Her eyes closed tightly as she heard the door close behind Walter and Josh. "Please find him before its too late."

Drake drove down the main drag with the radio blaring, oblivious to the car behind him. Close to an hour later, he pulled into the parking lot of "Hot Spot" a club for teens that had just opened a few weeks earlier. He quickly looked at his watch; it was nearly 10:00 p.m. "Superb directions, my man." Drake said, tossing the directions Scotty had scribbled out for him to the side.

Scotty and the rest of the band quickly approached his car. "Where have you been, man? We were afraid you weren't going to show up."

"What and leave you guys to hog the spotlight, not a chance." Drake replied, the earlier events of the day gone from his mind, at least for the moment.

A dark sedan pulled into the parking lot and watched as Drake and the rest of the band hurried into the club. A tall, lanky man pulled himself from the driver's seat and started towards the club entrance.

He was immediately stopped by one of the bouncers. "Sorry sir, this is a teen club."

"My kid's playing in the band and I want to hear him." The tall man replied.

The bouncer stared at the man for a moment.

"Oh come on. His mom and I split up years ago and this is the first chance I've had to hear him play."

The bouncer eyed him up and down before deciding to let him in. "There's absolutely no booze. The dance floor is for teens only and if I catch you flirting with the waitresses, I'm calling the cops." The bouncer replied.

Michael nodded. "No problem. I just want to hear my kid. Once he's finished, I'm outta here."

Meanwhile, on the opposite end of the city, Walter pulled his SUV into the parking lot of another club. "I've got it dad." Josh said, opening his door. Seconds later, he returned, shaking his head.

"This is going to take all night." Walter said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hey, there's a new teen club that just opened a few weeks ago, but its several miles from here. You don't think . . . Nah, that's a way long shot." Josh said.

Walter nodded. "But it makes sense. You said it was a new club. Drake is always looking for new opportunities for the band. Do you know the name?"

"Hot something. Hot Spot, maybe. I'm not really sure." Josh replied.

"OK, let's see if anyone knows where it is."

"Stop at the payphone up here. I'll give Mindy a call and see if she knows."

"Hello." Mindy answered.

"Mindy, hey, it's Josh. Listen, we think that Drake's playing at the new teen club tonight and I need to know where it is."

Mindy could hear the tension in Josh's voice. "Josh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, we just need to find Drake right away."

"Is everyone OK. I mean, no one's sick or anything, right?" She asked.

Josh shook his head. "Mindy we're all fine, but Drake may be in serious trouble. Do you know where the club is?"

"Yeah." She replied and gave him directions.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Josh, call me back tonight, no matter how late."

"I'll try." He replied. "Bye."

"Bye." Mindy said, slowly hanging up the phone.

Josh ran to the SUV. "I've got it." He said as he handed his dad the address.

"This is about an hour away." Walter said. "We had better stop by the house and let your mom know what's going on."

Audrey jumped when she saw the headlights in the driveway. "Someone's here." She announced to Megan in hushed tones.

"Who is it?" Megan asked.

"I don't know." Audrey replied as she heard Walter's key in the lock. "Oh, thank goodness, it's your dad." She watched as Walter came inside, followed by Josh. She opened the door and looked out. "Where is he?"

"We haven't found him yet." Walter said, quickly adding, "But we're pretty sure we know where he is."

After Walter and Josh told Audrey and Megan of their search and told them about the "Hot Spot" club, Audrey turned to Walter. "This time, we're coming with you."

It was nearly midnight when Drake's band wrapped up its last set. Michael Parker continued to sit at his table, staring at his son. He had finally convinced himself that he couldn't be seen from the stage due to the brightness of the footlights. As the band wrapped up, Michael snuck out and got into his car.

"Super set." The manager of the club commented as Drake was packing up his guitar. "You could really go places someday, bro."

"Thanks." Drake smiled, as he watched the other band members disappear out the door. "I'd better catch up with the guys."

"Hey, any chance you might be available next Saturday?" The manager asked.

Drake lifted his eyebrows. "Tell you what, I'll check the book and see and get back to you."

"Sounds great." The manager signed a check and handed it to him. "There's a bit of a bonus in there. You guys really are great."

Drake smiled. "Thanks again. I'll be in touch later in the week." He met Scottie just outside the door.

"Hey man, what took you so long?" Scotty asked.

"Hey, I had to collect our paycheck, right?" The band gathered around him. "I'll get it cashed tomorrow and get with you guys at practice tomorrow night." He paused. "The manager wanted to know if we're available next Saturday."

"What'd you tell him?"

"That I had to check our calendar."

"What calendar?" Scotty asked.

Drake opened his mouth to explain, then decided against it. "Never mind."

"Hey, do you want me to follow you home?" Scotty asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Drake started towards his car, feeling his pants pocket for his keys. "Shoot, I left my keys inside." He turned to Scotty. "Go on without me. I left my keys inside."

The parking lot was nearly empty when Drake returned. He whistled as he walked towards his car. Just as he was unlocking the door, he felt someone behind him. "Hello son, long time no see."

Drake froze with fear as he realized that the person standing behind him was his father.

To be continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

"**The Never Ending Past"**

**By Lorrie**

**Chapter 4 – The Past is Finally Over**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Drake & Josh". The characters belong to the creators and Nickelodian, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)**

_Note from the author: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. It's nice to get feedback, however, let's try to keep it clean. There are kids reading this and if you'll notice I make it a point to not use certain words in my writing, so I would ask that you not use them in your reviews. Thanks and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story._

Drake hesitated, not sure what to do. Before he could turn around, Michael placed his hand on his shoulder and whizzed him around to face him. "You had better look at me when I'm talking to you."

Drake was shaking with fear as he stared into his father's cold, brown eyes. "Y-y-yes s-s-sir." He stammered.

Michael's hand met hard with Drake's face, bringing tears to the teen's eyes. "Get in my car." He shoved Drake towards the driver's side door. "Get in and slide over and if you even think about jumping out, know that I'm still faster than you and if that's not enough, I do have a gun." He patted his pocket.

Drake slid to the passenger side and stared out the window, hoping someone, anyone, would drive up or come out of the club. He was filled with despair as Michael cranked the car and pulled away.

As Michael's car pulled out of the West end of the parking lot, Walter pulled into the East end. "There's Drake's car!" Audrey shouted, barely waiting for Walter to pull up next to it before leaping out and banging on the driver's side door.

Josh spotted Drake's guitar case lying on the pavement near the trunk as he got out. "He would never have left this . . . willingly."

Audrey fell to her knees and cradled the guitar case. "Oh God, my baby is gone! He's got him!" She cried out.

Walter helped his wife to her feet. "Audrey, don't touch anything else. I'll call the police."

Josh leaned against the family car as they waited for the police to arrive. He noticed that Megan was still sitting inside. He opened the door and climbed into the backseat with her. "Megan, are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded nervously as she continued to stare straight ahead.

"I'm sure the police will find him." Josh consoled.

"Are you sure they'll find him in time?" She asked quietly.

Michael glanced in Drake's direction as he cruised down the interstate. "So, you're what, sixteen?"

"Seventeen." Drake corrected.

Michael nodded. "Seventeen, eh? I'll just bet that you're Mr. Popularity at school, now aren't you?"

Drake shrugged. Michael reached over and hit the back of his head, hard. "You had better answer me, when I ask you something!"

Drake nodded. "I guess I do OK."

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, not a steady one." Drake replied, honestly.

"No, I guess not. Looks like the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree, does it? I mean, I messed around until I got your mom, the hottest girl on campus, mind you." He pulled out a bottle of whiskey from beneath the seat and took a drink. "Things went along pretty good for awhile, until you came along, that is." He backhanded Drake across the lip for no reason.

Drake jumped, bringing his knees to his chest as the sting of the slap spread across his face. He lifted his hand and slowly wiped a smear of blood away.

Back in the parking lot of the club, three police cars and a CSI vehicle were parked, as officer's inched over the crime scene.

"Was your son upset? Is there a possibility that he just left with friends?" A female officer asked Audrey.

Audrey continued to stare at Drake's guitar case and shook her head. "No." She answered softly. "I've already told you that we had just learned that his biological father, a father who beat him, escaped from prison and I'm sure that he's behind all of this."

The young officer nodded her head and gently placed her hand on Audrey's shoulder. "Can I get you anything?"

Audrey shook her head and then looked up at the officer with tears streaming down her face. "Just my son. Just please find my son."

Walter finished talking with another officer and approached his wife. "Honey, let's take Megan and Josh home." He gently put his hands on her shoulders.

She shook her head. "I can't just leave, Walter. What if he comes back? What if . . ."

"The police will call us at home." He helped her stand and walk to the car.

Josh was now leaning on the car, watching the whole scene. "How could I have been so stupid?" He asked himself. "How could I have just let him leave on his own?"

After helping Audrey into the car, Walter patted Josh's shoulder. "Let's go home."

Josh stared at him, wide-eyed. "Without Drake?"

"Son, there's nothing more we can do here. The police need time to do their job and quite frankly, I don't think being here is doing your mother or your sister any good."

Josh looked inside the car; Audrey was shaking as her sobs racked her body and Megan was still staring straight ahead." He opened the door and climbed into the backseat.

Michael Parker kept a heavy foot on the gas pedal as he worked his way toward Pacific Highway. "You definitely play a mean guitar and who would have thought that you could sing?" He hummed a little of the last song Drake had sang at the club. "What was that tune? Sing it for me."

"Uh, I uh, I can't remember the words." Drake said, his voice quivering.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You're really not star material, are you?"

"I didn't say that." Drake argued.

Michael shrugged. "Well, good musicians don't forget their material. It is your materials, right?"

Drake nodded. "Yeah, I wrote it."

"Then sing it!" Michael demanded.

Drake began to sing, quietly at first and then as he closed his eyes, his voice became stronger.

When he finished, Michael turned to Drake and took his hands off of the wheel, momentarily to clap.

"LOOK OUT!" Drake screamed as the careened towards a utility pole.

Minutes later, Drake's eyes fluttered half-opened. He felt the chill of the cooler night air, but was still too disoriented to know why. Steam hissed from the crushed radiator, emitting a thin mist of engine coolant and the grind of the engine fan hitting the twisted metal of what had once been the hood felt like a drill going through his skull. He tried to move, but his legs and back screamed out with pain. "What's the use?" He muttered as he succumbed to the pain throughout his body and passed out again.

Michael struggled to take in a breath. Not being able to move his head, he shifted his eyes in Drake's direction. "Drake?" He whispered. "Son . . . can you . . . hear me?" Tears rolled down his cheeks as he received no reply. "I'm . . . sorry." The last breath left his body.

The next time Drake opened his eyes, bright lights immediately made him want to close them again. "Well, so you decided to join us?" An unfamiliar voice chirped.

"Mom?" Drake said quietly.

"Yes, yes, your mom, dad, sister and brother are all out in the waiting room. We'll try to get you a little more comfortable while someone lets them know that you're awake." The unseen voice chirped again.

"I can't see." Drake said.

"Yes, honey, I know. The doctor bandaged your eyes a few hours ago. It's just a precaution, there was a bit of a spray of antifreeze inside the wreckage. The doctor treated your eyes and if all is well, the bandages can be removed tomorrow."

Drake nodded. "What happened?"

"You don't remember the car wreck?" The nurse asked.

Drake shook his head. "No."

"What's the last thing you do remember, child?"

"My dad forcing me into his car." Drake replied.

"Yes, well, that's all over now. You'll not have to worry about him ever again."

Drake thought about what she said and started to ask another question when he heard the door open.

"Drake?" Audrey said quietly as she hurried to his bedside and took his hand.

"Mom?"

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Oh honey, I'm never letting you out of my sight again." She continued to hold him tightly to her.

"Mom, I can't breath."

She released her grip. "I'm sorry. It's just I, we, were so worried about you. You should have never left the house like that. We didn't even know where you and the band were playing and then when we found your car in the parking lot and your guitar on the ground and . . ."

Walter placed his hand on her shoulder. "Audrey, honey, you're rambling."

"I'm sorry." She said through her tears.

Josh and Megan made their way to the other side of the bed. "So, what's up with the eye patches?" Megan asked.

"I'm not real sure. The nurse said something about the possibility of antifreeze in my eyes or something."

Audrey's eyes grew large as she looked at Walter. "I'll find out." He mouthed and quietly left the room to find the doctor.

"Josh?" Drake reached out for his brother's hand.

Josh quickly took it. "I'm right here, brother."

"He didn't make it, did he?"

"I . . . I . . . who?"

"My dad." Drake said quietly.

Josh hung his head. Drake didn't have to see him to know the answer. He felt Josh's grip tighten slightly before he answered. "No."

Drake let out a breath that he felt he had been holding most of his life. Audrey closed her eyes as she watched the fear that he had been caring for so long, leave his body.

Weeks later, Drake was still limping slightly from the injuries he had suffered from the wreck. He made his way to the couch with the help of a crutch and had just sat down when the doorbell rang. "Can someone get that?" He yelled.

No one answered. The doorbell rang again.

Drake grumbled slightly as he got up and made his way, slowly to the front door. He rolled his eyes when he saw that it was Mindy. "Josh, the creature's here!" He yelled as he opened the door.

"Nice to see you too, Drake." She replied.

He winced as he made his way back to the couch.

"Do you need some help?" She asked, as nicely as she could.

He gripped the crutch tighter. "No." He replied through gritted teeth.

After he sat down, Mindy took a seat in the chair across from him. "Look, Drake, I really am sorry about everything that happened to you in the past month. I mean, it must have been hard to go through everything you did."

He stared at her, wanting badly to say something mean, but her sentiment seemed so genuine, he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Thanks." He said quietly.

Josh bounded down the stairs. "So, you sure you'll be OK alone? I mean, we could always get take out and bring it back here."

Drake threw a magazine at him. "I'm fine and who said I was going to be alone? I mean, I have at least a dozen girls I could call right now that would love nothing more than to give me a sponge bath."

Josh laughed. "Alright Drake, whatever. If you're sure you'll be OK, we're headed out. I've got my cellphone with me, so give me a call if you need anything."

"I'm fine brother . . . but thanks for caring."

"Goodnight Drake." Mindy said as she went out the door.

"Goodnight Cre -. Goodnight Mindy." He said.

"That was different." Mindy said as Josh held the car door opened for her.

Josh looked at her, puzzled. "What? I always hold the door for you."

"No, I mean Drake. He seemed almost, I don't know, nice."

Josh climbed into the driver's seat. "I think this whole ordeal, the prison break, being kidnapped and losing his dad has just made him rethink how he's been doing things."

"Well, whatever the reason, it's nice to see a different side of him." Mindy replied.

Josh smiled. "It's nice to have my brother back."

Back at the Parker-Nichols house, Drake looked up a phone number. "Um, Cindy Grayson." He picked up the phone and began to dial, then just before it rang, he hung up and instead picked up his guitar and began to play the last song he had sang at the club . . . the song his dad had wanted to hear. He could feel tears stinging his eyes as he sang the last line: _And the past is finally over._

THE END


End file.
